Got a fever
by ByakuNeko-chan
Summary: Hum...mon premier oneshot ET mon premier long lemon Yaoi, donc un peu de compassion ? Light/L, pas bien méchant, mais pas innocent non plus...Que dire de plus ?


Auteuse : ByakuNeko-Chan

Disclaimer : Death Note est la propriété de Mrs Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour mes fantaisies.

Titre : Got a fever

Rating: M pour être sûre

Couple : Light/L ou Raito/Ryuzaki, c'est vous qui voyez

Note: un petit oneshot gentillet écrit cet été sous les supplique d'E-chan (qui se reconnaîtra si elle passe par ici) et recopié un jour où mon prof de philo nous a foutu la paix.

Warning : Yaoi ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous êtes priés d'aller vous faire pendre ailleurs, Merci.

Warning, le retour : il est possible que vous trouviez des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse d'avance m(_ _)m

Warning, la revanche (promis, c'est le dernier) : D'après E-chan, les personnages sont OOC, donc au cas où...

Voilooouuu, Bonne lecture (et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, hein)

* * *

**Got a fever**

Le verdict tomba bientôt : la grippe. L, le grrraaaand détective, avait attrapé la grippe. Laissez-moi rire : ha ha ha. J'aurais plutôt pensé à du surmenage –quoique– ou une indigestion de sucreries –mais il continuait de s'en gaver.

En effet, depuis une grosse semaine, Ryuzaki semblait apathique, sans vie, répondant tout juste lorsqu'on lui parlait, bref, aussi utile à l'enquête que, disons, un calamar violoncelliste. Notez bien, son état m'arrangeait bien, étant donné que je suis Kira _himself_, l'unique Dieu d'un monde nouveau, Light Yagami !_(fanfare, vivats)_ et que, donc, moins L était en état d'enquêter sur mon compte, mieux je me portais. D'autant que depuis ma libération, passer 24heures par jour avec cet astiqué du bocal glucosomane était particulièrement éprouvant/difficile/emmerdant _[ne pas rayer les mentions inutiles, il n'y en a pas]._

Enfin bref, notre petit génie était malade, cloué au lit par une fièvre de cheval et interdit de bosser pour la semaine à venir, par ordre de Papy Watari, ce qui entraînait donc une pause dans l'enquête –Hourra !– et l'obligation de servir de nurse au susnommé incombant à votre serviteur –un peu moins hourra. Cependant, hauts les cœurs !, Misa avait dû quitter le pays –j'aurais préféré le continent ou la planète– pour tourner je ne sais plus quel navet, ce qui me libérait de son odieuse présence.

Tout cela explique au final, pourquoi je me coltinais l'autre névrosé insomniaque. Déjà qu'en temps normal être enchaîné à lui, ce n'était pas hyper joyeux, amis imaginez traîner un boulet délirant à cause de la fièvre et réclamant des bonbons à longueur de journées, et vous aurez un léger aperçu de mon calvaire. Aussi, lorsque Ryuzaki s'endormit enfin, assommé par la fièvre et les médocs, je pus souffler…c'était sans compter sa nature profondément chiante qui le fit délirer un bon quart d'heure, m'empêchant par le fait de prendre un repos justement mérité.

Lorsqu'enfin, il cessa de monologuer sur les kangourous verts à bretelles qui bondissaient dans son champ de vision, je le crus finalement endormi. Encore une fois, erreur. Sa respiration enfla, enfla, enfla encore que je pensais le voir exploser, puis son souffle se mua en gémissements, d'abord légers, puis de plus en plus sonores. Ces bruits éveillèrent en moi un brasier, un incendie de désir : je voulais être celui qui le ferait gémir ainsi. Aussitôt cette pensée formée, je fus stupéfait, d'où me venait des pensées aussi tordues ? L'imbécile heureux continuait d'émettre des sons propres à éveiller le désir, et je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, mal à l'aise. Ô joie, il était l'heure de lui administrer ses médocs, l'empêchant enfin de m'embarrasser plus longtemps.

Je m'approchai et posai ma main sur son épaule « Hé, Ryuzaki, il faut prendre tes médicaments » dis-je doucement, en scrutant son visage si pâle, en contraste avec sa chevelure luxuriante couleur d'ébène et ses cernes d'insomniaque épais comme du maquillage. Comme toujours, la finesse de ses traits me frappa : chaque os si délicat de son visage niait la virilité de ses épaules et de ses grandes mains. Pas de réponse, je le secouai légèrement. Aucune réaction. Irrité par l'apathie du sagouin qui m'avait et allait m'empêcher de dormir pour un moment, j'accentuai mon mouvement et fus heureux de le voir ouvrir les yeux, des yeux noirs comme une nuit sans lune (par temps voilé), profonds comme les abysses, mystérieux comme…bref.

« Gné ? »marmonna-t-il –traduit en bon français « Oh, bonjour Light, comment te portes-tu ? Excuse moi, mais pour quelle raison de tire-tu de mon sommeil réparateur ? »– « C'est l'heure de tes médocs » fis-je. « Argh, pas envie. Fais moi plutôt du thé, avec 15 sucres et un nuage de lait » répondit le soi-disant détective de génie, en roulant sur le côté. La colère m'envahit « Et pourquoi pas des p'tits gâteaux, tant que t'y es ? Chuis pas ta bonne ! » lui grondai-je. « Ah bon ? »

Cette dernière répartie me riva sur place, puis furieux, j'allai lui chercher ses comprimés et sirops –des suppos auraient été plus divertissants, je pense– suivis d'un verre d'eau, et lui tendis. D'un geste, il repoussa ma main. J'insistai, et toujours il se dérobait. Finalement, excédé, j'avalai une gorgée d'eau et un cachet, me penchai sur lui en lui pinçant le nez, et, par le mondialement connu système du bouche-à-bouche, le forçai à avaler son médicament. Aussitôt ingurgité, L me repoussa en s'essuyant les lèvres avec force. « Ecoute, soit tu les prends sans rechigner, soit je recommence ! » le menaçai-je. D'abord stupéfait, Ryuzaki sourit d'un air moqueur « Chiche ! » ria-t-il. Piqué au vif, je pris une dose de sirop pour la toux, le plaquai contre le matelas, et forçai un passage entre ses lèvres, soudain si douces et désirables sous les miennes. Je me retirai aussitôt la potion « transférée », le goût sucré du sirop sur les lèvres et des papillons pleins l'estomac.

« J'y crois pas » murmura mon ennemi, l'air aussi rêveur qu'abasourdit. Il noua soudain ses bras autour de mon cou, me forçant à me pencher sur lui, et m'embrassa, doucement d'abord, avec retenue, puis accentuant la pression, plus passionnément. Je restai un premier temps pétrifié par son geste, pour finalement me laisser aller à ce baiser, si doux et agréable –rien à voir avec eux des filles que j'avais connu auparavant.

Ses mains étaient brûlantes sur ma nuque, signe de sa vulnérabilité, mais je le sentais pressant contre moi. D'une main, je repoussai les draps qui le cachaient, découvrant la chaleur dégagée par son corps, tandis que l'autre allait se nouer autour de ses hanches. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise contre nos lèvres jointes, puis fus agréablement surpris de sentir se langue quémander l'accès à ma bouche, accès que je lui accordai avec joie. Aussitôt, elle se glissa contre la mienne, attisant mon désir, et nous commençâmes un ballet brûlant, où chacun tentait de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

Délicatement, je glissai une main sous l'immense T-shirt blanc de Ryuzaki, effleurant avec hésitation cette peau douce, pâle et chaude. Immédiatement, il se sépara de mes lèvres, soupirant à nouveau de plaisir, puis vint suçoter la peau de ma gorge, la lécher et la mordiller. Ces traitements firent enfler cet incendie incandescent qui me cisaillait le bas-ventre, et mes mains se firent plus pressantes, plus avides de découverte. En les faisant remonter, je rencontrai deux petits boutons de chair qui se durcirent à mon contact, tandis que L, toujours à me dévorer passionnément la gorge, gémissait doucement. J'entrepris alors de les pincer délicatement, tout en retirant son haut à L. Une fois celui-ci enlevé, je découvris son torse clair, finement musclé et imberbe, appelant les caresses. En somme, apparemment si délectable que j'y posai les lèvres, le goûtant avidement de ma langue. Aussitôt L se renversa sur les oreillers en gémissant bruyamment sous le plaisir que lui procuraient mes caresses. L'entendre ainsi m'excita irrévocablement, et j'accentuai mes baisers, le faisant soupirer d'autant plus.

Finalement remonté jusqu'à son visage, je l'embrassai avec ardeur, tout en malaxant ses hanches à pleines mains. Plus le temps passait et plus mon pantalon me semblait se rétrécir autour de moi…hum, surtout autour de la zone du bas-ventre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Cependant, l'étroitesse soudaine de mes dessous n'expliquait en rien la bosse que je sentais contre moi. En baissant les yeux, je me rendis compte qu'un relief analogue au mien déformait le pantalon de Ryuzaki. Relevant la tête, je vis que L avait observé la même chose que moi, et le désir embrumait ses yeux d'onyx. I fit glisser ses mains le long de mes flancs, me procurant de délicieux frissons, puis en posa une à l'endroit exact que déformait mon érection. Un hoquet m'échappa, faisant s'agrandir son sourire. Le détective commença alors à mouvoir sa main, m'arrachant des gémissements sonores, tout en m'ayant glissé un main sous le pull. Le plaisir qu'il me procurait était à deux doigts de me rendre fou.

Soudain, d'un puissant mouvement de hanches, Ryuzaki me renversa sur le lit. Pourtant, le voir torse nu, les yeux voilés par le désir, me chevauchant, était la chose la plus érotique à laquelle j'avais jamais assisté de toute ma vie. Ses cheveux sombres retombaient sur son visage rosi par le plaisir, tandis que sa poitrine lisse et blanche –quoique déjà marquée par mon premier passage– se soulevait rapidement, alors que se mains continuaient de me caresser, l'une me retirant mon haut, l'autre glissée dans mon pantalon. D'ailleurs, la sensation que me procurait sa peau contre mon membre était orgasmique. Je haletais, porté par ces sensations divines, lorsque la main qui me caressait si intimement cessa, avant de baisser doucement des barrières de tissu entre ma virilité et l'air libre. Aussitôt, je sentis sa chevelure chatouiller mon bas-ventre, puis ses lèvres, ses magnifiques lèvres, vinrent se poser sur mon membre gorgé de sang, avant de l'englober tout entier. La raison m'avait quitté, je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre que ces sensations nouvelles et bouleversantes.

Je me sentais au bord de l'explosion, L s'activant autour de ma virilité, tant et si bien que j'en croyais devenir fou. J'étais à ma limite, aussi me penchai-je sur lui, lui attrapai le visage et l'embrassai à pleine bouche, avant de reprendre ma place au dessus de lui. Avant qu'il n'ait compris quoi que ce soit, je libérais son membre et le pris dans ma bouche, lui infligeant le même traitement. Il était chaud, pulsant contre ma langue, tandis que ses gémissements d'extase emplissaient la pièce. Je le sentais au bord de la jouissance, mais je fus surpris lorsqu'il vint dans u léger cri, déversant dans ma bouche une substance au goût désagréable. J'avalai tout de même et remontai l'embrasser. Son visage après l'orgasme était si désirable, si érotique, que je me sentais près à recommencer.

Cependant, Ryuzaki m'attrapa la main et la porta à sa bouche, léchant sensuellement mes doigts tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas son geste, mais, bon sang !, c'était passablement excitant ! Je ne compris pas non plus lorsque, relâchant mes doigts, il guida ma main vers son intimité. « Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lui soufflai-je. « Chut, tais-toi » m'ordonna-t-il en réponse, suite à quoi il glissa mon index en lui. Surpris, j'essayai de le retirer, mais il me retint tout en me suppliant du regard. Et enfin, la lumière se fit : il voulait aller plus loin…De moi-même, j'introduisis un autre doigt et commençai un léger mouvement de ciseaux. Tout d'abord, L eut l'air de souffrir, mais bien tôt il ponctua mes gestes de soupirs, qui se muèrent en petits cris quand je découvris une zone particulièrement sensible. Un doigt supplémentaire plus tard, il me haleta qu'il était prêt, aussi retira-je mes doigts et me positionnai. De son propre chef, Ryuzaki noua ses jambes autour de moi, ma facilitant le passage.

Je retins mon souffle et entamai un lent mouvement vers l'avant et le pénétrai. Aussitôt, L se contracta autour et contre moi sous la douleur. Ne sachant que faire, je l'embrassai avec passion, tout en le caressant doucement. Cela sembla le décontracter, et j'achevai mon mouvement. Son intérieur était doux, chaud, palpitant, en un mot, divin. Il lui fallut du temps avant de se détendre, temps où je m'employai à le caresser, à l'embrasser avec toute ma tendresse. Lorsqu'enfin, il montra des signes d'impatience, je commençai un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il accompagnait de tout son corps. Petit à petit, j'accélérai le rythme, la tête pleine du plaisir de fusionner avec lui et de nos cris conjugués. Bientôt, il me soupira un « Plus fort » si érotique qu'il n'eut pas besoin de répéter. Le plaisir faisait en moi comme une grande masse prête à exploser, et Ryuzaki ne proférait plus que des propos incohérents lorsque nous atteignîmes le paroxysme, comme une grande vague de plaisir nous balayant.

Nous retombâmes, haletants, nichés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et déjà le sommeil nous submergeait. Je rabattis les couvertures sur nous et me lovai contre le corps chaud de Ryuzaki pour m'endormir enfin.

A mon réveil, je croisai les yeux d'encre de L posés sur moi. Immédiatement, je devins plus rouge qu'une pivoine à la pensée de ce que nous avions partagé, et je bégayai une suite de paroles confuses. Plutôt amusé qu'autre chose, Ryuzaki me sourit puis s'approcha et me fit finalement taire en m'embrassant doucement. Le goût de ses lèvres était celui du paradis. Rompant le baiser, il demanda « Tu regrettes, pour hier ? ». L'idée même de regretter un seul instant ce moment si doux me révolta et je criai « Non ! Sûrement pas…mais toi ? ». Il éclata de rire, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau « Stupide ! Bien sûr que non ! » souffla-t-il. « Mais pourquoi, alors ? ». « J'y crois pas ! Tu es sensé être un génie, et tu n'arrives même pas à comprendre la chose la plus élémentaire du monde ! » « C'est-à-dire ? ». « Pff…Je t'aime gros malin ! » m'assena-t-il, avant de fondre sur mes lèvres. Tels que nous étions partis, nous n'allions pas beaucoup dormir.

Quelques jours plus tard, le verdict tomba : Light Yagami avait hérité de la grippe de Ryuzaki. Light, le faaabuleux génie du Mal, avait chopé la grippe. Laissez-moi rire : ha ha ha.

The END

Owari

FIN


End file.
